Stella and the Sea Shepards
by MacTaylorsgirl88
Summary: Not many people know about the show called Whale Wars. I was just watching a new episode tonight and thought it would make a good story if the NY crew joined! Its rated K for violent descriptions of whaling. Cheack out the show! and review! SMacked!
1. Chapter 1

"Mac, can I talk to you?" Stella Bonasera asked as she entered her bosses office.

"Yea, sure." He smiled as his best friend nervously sat down on the other side of his desk.

"On my vacation to Florida, I took a trip to Sea World and… I had a great time with the whales, and you know how much I love whales." Mac nodded and smiled at that. For her birthday he got her a small, beautiful, expensive whale statue. It sat on her desk in her office ever since.

"Well… They showed me a video that really broke my heart. Whales were being killed for food but the Japanese claim its for research. They would harpoon them and make them suffer, before getting shot in the head. They kill thousands every year." Mac waited patiently as she talked.

"And there's this campaign called Sea Shepard. They go to Antarctica to stop whaling." She took a deep breath. She didn't know how Mac was going to take thins- probably not good.

"I… I want to join them in Australia." Mac's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was not expecting that. He sat there silent for a few moments, in shock, staring at his best friend. She suddenly stood up and came around his desk. Going on the computer, she went onto some website with a video and stood back.

"You'll see why I'm doing this when you watch this." She pointed to the screen/ Mac started the 5 minute video.

A rather large man with white hair, Paul Watson, told the viewers that this whaling is illegal and has to stop. "People on board are willing to risk their lives for the whales." He explained. A few clips play, showing some crew members in small boats along side a Japanese ship. They threw bottles of powder on board, 2 men climbed on board, beaten and almost thrown into the icy waters. The video ended with a violent kill to a beautiful whale. Stella was almost in tear at that clip.

Mac took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Stella… I cant believe you going across the world to get yourself killed!" He said, his voice getting louder and more stern.

Danny, Lindsey, Flack and Sheldon stop in their tracks when they heard Mac yell. They look at their supervisors and couldn't believe what they saw. Tears running down Stella's cheeks as Mac yelled at her. They couldn't make out what the words but could tell Mac was very mad. Suddenly, Stella took off her badge and gun and slammed it onto his desk. Every ones eyes went wide except Mac's. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and took the items, placing them in his desk draw.

Stella marched to the door and violently opened it. Looking back, she saw his eyes start to tear up. "I'm sorry Mac, I love you but, I have to do this. I hope you understand." She turned around and walked away- to her office to pack her things.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac watched Stella walk out of his life, and did nothing! The woman he had come to love was leaving America and could get killed. She was stubborn as hell and that's what upset Mac. She couldn't just Listen to him, no, she just left.

The team watched their boss have trouble handling this. They have never seen him cry, and they didn't want to.

Stella grabbed a box from the corner of the room and filled it with papers, pictures and files, right at the top, she carefully placed the statue she cherished.

"Hey Stella, what's going on?" Lindsey asked walking up to her close friend.

"I'll tell you later kiddo. I have to head home." Giving her friend a hug, she quickly excited before a new batch of tears fall.

Getting home, it was dark and she felt very un-welcomed. She placed the box down on the table and spotted the beeping red light on the answering machine. 1 new message.

"Hey Stella, It's Peter Hammarstedt, first mate on Sea Shepard's very own Steve Irwin. We are looking forward to having you on board. You background in the NYPD will come in handy and you will fit into the crew fine. We are leaving port Monday 6 a.m.. You have a long flight ahead of you. See you in 2 days." The tape clicked off as she smiles to herself. But that smile soon fades when her eyes land on a picture of her and Mac. Her eyes start to tear up as she turns and heads to her bedroom to pack.

Mac spent all night thinking what to do. He wants to go with her, protect her. But he can't loose this job. He loves it too much, its his life.

Danny and Lindsey walk into his office hand-in-hand.

"Yo boss, where's Stella?" He asked, looking around. She always brings Mac breakfast first thing in the morning. Ignoring the question, Mac spoke.

"I have good news for you. You've been promoted to be second in command." Danny and Lindsey's eyes went wide in horror.

"Where's Stella Mac?! Why isn't she coming back?!" Lindsey yelled, taking a few steps closer to the marine.

"She decided she wanted to change careers. She thinks helping whales is more important." He spat. "Now Danny, do you want the job or not?" Danny looked from his boss, to his girlfriend and then back again.

"No." He said stern. "I don't think I could replace Stella- no one can but im not going to try and fail." Lindsey smiled, she was proud of her boyfriend.

Stella sat in the air port, waiting for her flight to arrive.

"Is this seat taken?" A young man with short black hair asked.

"No, no ones sitting there." He sat down next to her and quietly watched her read.

"Now, why is someone as beautiful as you, going away all alone? No boyfriend?" Stella laughed, closed her book and turned to the hansom man beside her.

"The love of my life didn't feel like fallowing me all the way across the world." She said as her eyes start to tear up. The man nodded slightly and watched as she sat forward and wiped away the tears.

"I'm not an expert at relationships, but I think you need to tell him how much he means to you. Invite him on your journey, maybe he thinks you need your space… Call him" He finished, handing her his cell phone. She looked at his hand for a moment and took the item.

Dialing the number she knows by heart and placing it to her ear. She silently hoped he would not answer, but all thoughts vanished when she heard his soft voice.

"Taylor." He answered.

"Hey." She said sadly, he knew instantly who it was.

"Hey… Are you still leaving?" He asked, preying it was no.

"I have to Mac. I just called to… tell you that… I love you Mac. I always have and that im going to miss you so much." Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She quietly sobbed as she waited for his response.

"Where are you?" He asked. He had to see her one last time to tell her to come home safe and that he loves her.

"At the air port, my flight will be here soon." Mac nodded and grabbed his keys off his desk.

"Stay there." He quickly hung up before she could protest.

* * *

I hope you like the story so far... should i continue? If so, i will try to post more this week but i am leaving Thursday for Chicago to see GAry Sinise(Mac Taylor) in concert!!! And then i get back Monday BUT leaving for Canada next Friday to see Gary AGAIN!!! I am very excited! Please review, i need to know what everyone thinks!!!

jennabby- all characters are going to be in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac quickly drove to the airport. It took a while to find a parking space and when he heard the boarding call to Melbourne Australia, he knew he had to hurry. Quickly, he parked the truck in the drop-off lane and put the blue flashing light on top. Running to the gate, he was stopped by a woman checking tickets.

"Excuse me, do you have a ticket?" She asked, blocking the entrance.

"Police business." He said, flashing his badge for all could see, and gently pushed past the woman.

Jogging down to the gates, he looked around. Stella is gone. The head of wild curls are gone. As his eyes tear up once again, he realizes he is to late.

But as he was just about to turn around, he spotted it. The slim woman stood next in line. His heart stopped when he spotted the tear tracks down her cheeks. She moved up in line and took out the ticket he hand it to the woman.

"Stella!" Mac yelled. With her eyes wide with hope, Stella turns to the voice she knows all to well.

"Stella!" Mac sighs and smiles. He starts a brisk walk that turns into a run toward the love of his life. Stella started to run the same speed to Mac with tears of joy streaming down her face. Mac pushed his way through the waiting travelers, all eyes fallowing them. When they met in the middle, their arms snake around each other and Stella sobbed into Mac's shoulder. They held onto each other for what seemed like for ever before Stella pulled back and looked into Mac's eyes.

"I didn't think you would come." She whispered.

"Done ever think that. If you ever need me… I'm just a phone call away." She nodded and he lifted up his hand to whip the tears. "Now don't cry, be strong… The whales need you." Mac smiled as Stella laughed slightly.

They hug once again when the announcement was made. Final boarding to Melbourne. Their eyes tear up again as they said good by.

"Come with me Mac, the crew could use your help." She cried, hoping he would listen.

"I cant Stel… My life is here, I cant leave…not now." She nods and with one more silent hug, she turns and boards the plane. Looking back st the man she loves, Stella spotted tears running down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac sat down on a near by chair and waited. The thought of going to work everyday and not be greeted by The Stella Bonasera smile broke his heart. He watched as Stella's plane took off into the blue sky. Giving out a deep sigh, he leaned back in the chair and closed his tired eyes but was suddenly stopped by his phone ringing. He groans as he reads his text message.

_Sinclare is looking for ya boss… come armed, he's pissed- D.M_

Sighing again, he got up and headed to work.

---

Stella found her assigned seat fine and quickly sat down. A man quickly fallowed suit next to her and just stared at her. Feeling uncomfortable, Stella turned to ask what he wanted, but was surprised at who it was.

"That little reunion was cute." The black haired man from before smiled. "Why didn't he come along?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Didn't have time to buy a ticket." She lied, not wanting to tell him the truth.

"I'm Laurens De Groot." He laid out his hand for Stella to shake.

"Det-" She stopped. No more detective. "Stella Bonasera." She smiled sadly.

---

Mac arrived at work within the hour. As he slowly walked out of the elevator, he spotted Sinclare screaming at Danny. As he hurried to Danny's side, he grabbed his shoulder just in time to stop a punch to his boss.

"Danny, let me talk to Sinclare, go back to work." He said calmly. Danny nodded and with one last glare at the chief, turned and walked away.

"What was that about?!" Mac screamed at his boss. "You come to MY lab and start blowing your top off at MY team! If you have a problem, take it up with me!" Mac suddenly got possessive over his friend. He pushed passed his boss and into his office where he shed his coat.

"I got a note on my desk saying that Bonasera quit… is that true?" He calmly asked.

"Yes."

"How come I didn't hear it from you?!"

"I just found out last night and thought I could convince her to stay." He sighed, not happy with himself.

"What if I give you a week off, could you do it? I don't want to lose one of my best detectives." Mac sat down in his chair behind his desk.

"It's going to take at least a month to get her back." He sighed yet again.

"How about this… A New Jersey CSI team is coming tomorrow to help on a cold case. You and your team go fallow Bonasera and bring her back… you have one month." He pointed at Mac and walked out.

---

Stella landed in Melbourne and said good buy to her new friend Laurence. She haled a cab to go to where the Steve Irwin will set sail in just a few days. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark out.

She rented a hotel room right near the beach. There was a small hut that ranted out surfboards. She might want to try that in the morning.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to up-date, i went to Chicago to see Gary and it was AMAZING! I got to go on stage with him and take a picture with him! I had 2 tickets to go see him Yesterday(July 24) In Canada but was un able to get the money. So i spent $75 for nothing... but at least it goes to a good cause =) Im sorry the chapters are not long but on paper in my hand writing it looks it. I will try to make them longer tho. Next chapter is their little reunion! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Mac and the team land in Melbourne at 11:00 a.m. and went straight to the Steve Irwin.

As Mac and Flack talked to Paul Watson, the rest of the team went to hang on the beach.

"You 5 are welcomed to join us but I'm afraid we only have 2 bunks left." Paul told the Americans.

"We have 2 couples that can share the bunks. The rest of us can sleep on the floor." Flack announced, getting a glare from Mac. Paul smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow you boys relax, have fun and be with your girlfriends." He nodded in Mac's direction. "Monday 6 a.m. I will let you sign up. We could use al the help we could get. But you have to be willing to risk your life for these Whales." Flack and Mac nod and shake hands with the caption and go to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Montana, you should wear a bikini to work some time!" Danny laughed, earning a blush from Lindsey.

"I'm not Montana!" She laughed, setting the blanket in the sand. Danny lifted his light blue shirt over his head to reveal his muscular chest.

"C'mon! Lets go swim!" He yelled, excited, jumping up and down like a little kid. Lindsey laughed at his child ness.

"Go with the boys, I want some sun." She was just about to lie down when arms snaked around her stomach and lifted her into the air.

"I'm not letting any guys hit on my girlfriend!"

---

Stella sat in the shallow water watching the men an women paddling in the ocean to try to catch a wave. One man with a long blue surfboard was walking her way. Water dripping from his short brown hair and down his muscular abs. He was totally hot!

As the attractive man walked closer to her, a smile spread across their faces. Stella jumped to her feet and ran across the sand, into Mac Taylor's open arms,

"You came!" Stella whispered happily as tears threaten to fall.

"I'd fallow you anywhere Bonasera!" He informed her. She pulled back to look in his eyes with an unanswered question on her mind.

Before she could voice her question, Mac leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. Her hand entangled in his short brown hair, pulling him even closer.

As they pulled away and looked into each others eyes, Mac answered the question he read in her eyes. "Even to Antarctica." She smiled as she stepped back and whipped away a tear.

"I didn't know you surf." She said, looking at the blue surfboard in the sand by their feet.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He said, smiling at her. "Come on." He placed a hand on her lower back and led her into the water with the board.

A little way down the beach, Danny, Lindsey and Sheldon stood in the shallow water, watching Mac and Stella reunite with a kiss.

"What are you watching?" Flack asked as he walks up to his friends.

"Mac and Stella. They kissed!" Lindsey squealed in excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

The 4 watch as Mac paddled the surf board into the deeper water with Stella sitting by his feet. The board started to be pulled by the current so Mac and Stella carefully stand up on the wet surf board. He placed his hands on Stella's hips to try to help her keep her balance as they start to gain speed and a wave is formed. Suddenly, Stella starts to lose her balance and slips, pulling Mac down with her, plummeting into the blue water.

"Oh!" Danny yelled as everyone laughed at their wipeout.

Stella brakes the surface with a gasp and looks around. Grabbing the floating surfboard near by, her eyes darting to the slightest movement or splash, hoping it would be Mac.

Arms suddenly wrap around her from behind and she slightly screams, but was stopped but Mac's soft mouth on her neck.

"Nothing's going to happen to you as long as im here, don't worry." Warmth spread through out her body as she turns to face him.

"I know." She smiles and places a soft kiss on his lips before they swim to shore.

They finally make it to the soft sand and was met by the team.

"You all came?!" Stella asked astonished, looking to Mac for an explanation.

"They gave us a month off to get you!" Mac laughed at her shocked face. "We all miss you even Sinclair."

Stella took the time to hug everyone and thank them for coming this far for her before hunger set in.

"Lets go grab a bite to eat" Danny piped up. "I'm starving!"

"You are always thinking about food!" Lindsey slapped her boyfriend playfully on the chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Ok, lets get going. We could have lunch before Danny has a fit." Sheldon smiled as Danny through him an angry glare.

They all walked back to the hotel and stopped in the front.

"Where's you room?" Mac asked, turning to Stella.

"5th floor. Room 510." People walked past, staring at Stella in the bathing suite and Mac was ready to punch the first fool that made a move. Stella noticed his anger rising, so she gently placed a hand on his strong shoulder, feeling it tense. His eyes met hers and they walked into the lobby together, hand in hand.

---

Stella stood by the window on the 9th floor hotel room, her back to the team. Right outside the window was the huge Steve Irwin that they will soon set sail on.

"It's huge." Mac said softly, coming in behind his best friend.

"It is." She simply said, still staring outside.

"You ok?" He asked, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Yea, just a little scared." She refused to look at him, she refused to see the pity in his eyes.

"Stell…" He placed a hand under her chin, making their eyes finally meet. "There is nothing to be scared of. I wont let anything happen to you." She nodded her head with a little smile.

"I just don't want anything happening to you guys." She whispered, her eyes falling to the floor and let out a small tear.

"Stella, nothing is going to happen. We all saw the videos, we did research on what we are getting ourselves into. As long as we are careful, we are going to be fine." He slowly lifted her chin once again to face him, and whipped the tear away.

They stayed there, inches apart with his hands on her face. Leaning in slowly, Mac closed his eyes, making Stella do the same.

He was centimeters away from her lips he could taste them. Then, last minute, he shifts and kisses her forehead.

Disappointed in himself, Mac quickly patted her on the shoulder and whispers in her ear. "Everything will be fine."

Mac then walked off to join the team over by the food. Giving herself time to regain herself, Stella finally joins them as well and sat next to Lindsey with a smile on her face.

---

After eating, Stella and Lindsey finally get their chance to bond over shopping bags and reduced clothes.

"So Stella…what's going on between you and Mac?" Lindsey asked as they enter a jewlary store.

"Nothing, why would there be-" She suddenly stopped. Lindsey looked up in wonder, but was quickly pulled behind a big white book case.

* * *

So… What's Stella hiding from???? Sorry it took so long to upload, just had writers block. Well, I have been starting to volunteer at the local animal shelter near my house and I get to walk the dogs! But I don't think it was a smart move getting attached to a dog… cause my favorite dog(Mel, a Pit mix) has been there for 9 months and I'm afraid their going to put him down! I would adopt him in a heart beat but already have an anti-social dog… So if I don't update for another few months… that might mean one thing….


	7. Chapter 7

"Stella! What are you doing?!" Lindsey asked harshly, catching a her balance.

"Look!" She pointed to 2 men that stood with their backs to the women, looking at the earnings.

-----

"So Mac, find anything she will like?" Flack asked his boss. "What about those?" He pointed to a set of small diamond stud earnings in front of them.

"I don't know, i want to get some thing more fancy, show her how i really feel about her." Stella's ear's perked up and she snuck closer to the men, Lindsey at her side.

Flack looked over at Mac with a questioning smile. "How DO you feel about her?" He asked, turning his body and attention to him.

"I... I don't know." Mac stammered.

"Oh, come on Mac! You could tell me!" Flack whined again.

"I think i love her." He whispered. Flack, Stella and Lindsey's face lit up at the words.

"Mac, man, you gatta tell her!" Flack said, lightly punching him in the arm. His eyes darting to something behind his friend and his smile fades. "I'll be right back." He said and started moving towards the brown hair.

"What are you two doing here?!" He asked, shocked that two of his friends would listen in on a private conversation.

"Mac... Mac said he loves me?" Stella asked breathless. Flack sighed, disappointed in his friends.

"Dont say a word! Hes afraid to tell you. Go shopping and let me handle Mac." He pointed to the entrance, signaling them its time to leave.

"Sorry, something caught my eye." Flack said, returning to Mac.

"Let's just get out of here, i'll do this another time." Mac slowly startedto walk away when Flack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Mac! She loves you too! Everyone knows that!" He raised his voice, but not loud enough to cause a scene. "Let's buy this thing." Nodding, Mac turned back around and continued looking for her present.

----

"I cant believe it!" Lindsey squealed loudly as they approached a table in the food court. "What are you going to do?"

"Lindsey." Stella started, sighing loudly "Therese nothing TO do until he tells me." They sit quietly, looking at their hands and the people around them. Stella suddenly breaks into a huge smile.

"What-" Lindsey quickly was cut off by Stella.

"Lets go shopping... i wanna get Mac a little something!" They both quickly get up with their bags and rush to the store Stella had in mind.

-----

"You think he will like it?" Stella asked shyly.

"If i can see you in it i can tell you what i think!" Lindsey laughed as Stella finally opened the stall door.

Walking out in a beautiful green dress that stopped mid thigh and ran up her curves.

"Stella you look great!" Lindsey screamed, running to her best friends side. " He will love it... and he will love to take it off of you!" Stella's eyes went wide at what she just heard. Stepping back with her hands up, palms out, and shaking her head, Stella tried to come up with words.

"No, no no no... I'm- I'm not ready for this! I- I cant, if he wants to have sex, I cant give him that! I just cant! i'm not ready for that!" Lindsey stepped forward and encased her friend in a tight hug.

"It's ok Stell, this is Mac we are talking about. He wont force you to do anything." She whispered in her best friends ear as she lightly rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I have been really busey lately with school and checking out collages. Well, my shelter dog Mel that i loved and walked every time i was there was adopted a few weeks ago. I have been so upset lately but i know its for the better. He was suck a sweet heart and deserved a nice home, even if i couldn't be the one giving it to him. You know, he was my motivation to really work with my dobie mix Zack. I was going to adopt Mal and take him home if Zack would ever allow it... but i guess it doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
